


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x22

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [22]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: Well, the time has come!  It’s the end.of season one and we can’t quite believe it.  This week, we welcome back Sarah (@orangeisthenewblue) to chat about all things finale (and when we say “chat”, what we really "mean is make excessive whale noises about prom")  It’s an episode where happiness is almost within reach, but ultimately fleeting.  Michael and David are ready to start their lives together it Portland, Ted is ready to support Blake on the difficult road to recovery, and Brian is ready to join Justin for a ridiculously romantic evening...but just when things are looking up, everything comes crashing down.





	

**Listen to episode 1x22 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x22/)! **

**Originally Posted: September 19, 2016  
**

**Duration: 98:10**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
